The Amazing World of Gumball
| last_aired = present | status = Currently airing | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 76 | company = Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe | distributor = Cartoon Network | executive_producer = Daniel Lennard | producer = Joanna Beresford | director = Mic Graves | writer = Ben Bocquelet James Lamont Jon Foster | wiki = theamazingworldofgumball }} The Amazing World of Gumball is an British/American animated television series created by Ben Bocquelet for Cartoon Network. After the pilot Gumball was rejected by Adult Swim for looking too cute, it was re-tooled into a Cartoon Network original series for kids. Production When Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe was created in 2007, Ben Bocquelet was hired in order to help people pitch their projects to the network. However, when the studio decided to have its employees all pitch their own ideas, he decided to take some of the rejected characters he had created for commercials and put them all in one series, with a school setting. Daniel Lennard, the Vice President of Original Series and Development at Turner Broadcasting UK, liked the idea and the series was ultimately greenlit. There were twenty half-hours worth of episodes written for the first season, but only eighteen were actually created. A second season was announced on March 17th, 2011 and it will consist of an additional twenty half-hours worth of episodes, bringing the total to thirty-eight. 'Main Characters' Gumball Watterson:'' He is the main protagonist of the series. A male 12-year-old trouble-making cat who repeatedly does idiotic things but never learns his lesson. He can get really angry at some points. He has an unbearable crush on Penny, the antlered peanut. Despite his rambunctious behavior, he can be loyal, serious and often kind-hearted. He is often victim of circumstance.'' Darwin Watterson: Gumballs best friend and brother. More naive than anyone else in the series, and has a tendency to have moments of smartness. Loyal to Gumball, despite Gumball being a negative influence on him at times. Anais Watterson: A prodigy at five years old, she is a rabbit who is considered to be the youngest and smartest character on the show, often being called a genius and attending school with her much older brother. Gumball resents the fact that she is always telling him what to do, but deep down, he actually loves her, and knows she's always right. Although impatient with her brother, she often tags along with him on his misadventures as a voice of reason. She also helps Gumball out of any situation. Nicole Watterson: A workaholic cat mother, who also works long hours cleaning the house, she is the only responsible member of the family aside from Anais. She has a short temper and can get quite angry, and is also competitive by nature. She often acts like a guide when Gumball and Darwin get in a tough spot with their misadventures. She often gets over-stressed. In addition she is very protective of her family. Richard Watterson: A big rather overweight rabbit stay-at-home dad. Richard Watterson tends to give off signs that he no intelligence or responcibility, and most likely might get into mayhem a couple times. His usual daily routine is sleeping, eating, and usually generally slacking off and being lazy. Might not get dressed sometimes. Ricahrd also eats a lot, possessing an extreme appetite. In addition he is just the third wheel in his sons misadevnetures. However despite all o Richards faults, he is a very caring, loving dad.. His favorite child in the family is Darwin. He's also a fan of fantasy related things. Example; he is in a club that pertains to fantasy and playing a Dungeons and Dragons styled roleplaying game. 'Non-Main Chracters' Laurence "Larry" Needlemeyer: Store clerk who has a apparent dark past pertaining to him once being fat and lazy, far more than Richard Watterson. Often trying to be with his girlfriend, but often interrupted by Gumball and Darwin. Bobert: A robot; goes to school, is friends with Gumball and Darwin, and in one episode, wanted to be a real boy. Bobert also happens to have a powerful, destructive array of buit in weaponry, and can transform into a bigger, more combat suited version of himself. In addition, Bobert can be eccentric, and has no emotion. Tina Rex: A female talking dinosaur who tends to be more on the havoc causing side for Gumball and Darwin. But under it all, Tina is an upright girl who's mainly misunderstood. Penny Fitzgerald: Gumballs main love interest. A kind, soft, nice antlered peanut. Some of her favorite things are cheerleading, and hanging out with Gumball and Darwin. Tobias: A multi-coloured boy who is Banana Joe's best friend. Tobias is ma crazy about sports and winning. He is also spoiled rotten by his very wealthy parents. Tobias is also a self-proclaimed jock, despite having no traits of being a jock. Tobias and Gumball has a bit of a rivalry after Tobias gave Darwin five dollars if he became friends with him. He has a sister named Rachel, who doesn't like immature "old babies" like the people Tobias hangs out with. Banana Joe: A hyperactive talking banana who enjoys fun, and cracking jokes, the class clown of Elmore Junior High. He is always cracking jokes about whatever he can, whenever he can, without realizing that the joke is usually on him. Joe is quite restless and dim-witted, which usually leads to him getting hurt in some heinous way. Joe is mostly seen hanging out with Tobias, and the two sometimes hang out with Gumball and Darwin. Banana Joe is prone to becoming sliced or smashed, since he is a banana, although he goes back to his regular self and shape afterwards. Leslie: A pink daisy who is gentle and friendly. He is very effeminate and can usually be found hanging around the girls. Surprisingly, Leslie is actually a male character, not female as would probably be assumed. Leslie plays the flute in the school band, and like all plants, he dries up if he does not get any water for a long period of time. Idaho: a country potato will old-fashioned beliefs. He seems to be quite simple minded, and is one of the less popular students of Elmore Junior High. Like Banana Joe and Anton, Idaho is usually seen being injured in some fashion. Mr. Small: A tall, fluffy creature who is the counselor of Elmore Junior High. He is interested in New Age culture and can also be considered a bit of a hippie. Mr. Small's strange and unorthodox teaching methods are usually more confusing to the children than helpful, and most of the kids leave his office confused and no better off than they were previously. Miss Simian: An baboon who is Gumball and Darwin's sadistic teacher. She takes great pleasure in giving her students pop quizzes and being generally unpleasant, which is somewhat justified by the fact that she has been teaching for over 300,000 years. She is madly in love with Principal Brown, and he seems to gladly return the feeling. Miss Simian utterly despises Gumball and will do anything to ruin his mischievous plans. Principal Brown: A brown, hairy slug who runs Elmore Junior High. Principal Brown has a crush on Miss Simian, said crush leaves him incapable of attending to Elmore Junior High. Gumball and Darwin tend to visit his office often. Rocky Robinson: A puppet who holds a variety of jobs he does around Elmore Junior High. Rocky is the son of Mr. and Mrs. Robinson and is probably the dumbest adult in Elmore (sharing the title with Richard). However despite being dumb, he is one of the most kindest, nicest people in the entire show. Even saying he likes everyone, except Miss Simian. Carrie: An emo ghost who is quite depressed in her afterlife. Carrie feels this way because the only feeling she has left is pain and hunger, in the case of the latter this is because she cannot eat. Carrie is translucent, like most ghosts, and has a stereoscopic outline, which makes her appear to be 3D. She also has the ability to possess people and control their bodies. Masami: A cloud creature who is spoiled rotten by her parents. Masami is used to getting whatever she wants, and takes it for granted. Masami usually resorts to lying to impress her friends or get what she wants. For instance, on one occasion she pretended to be Darwin's girlfriend in order to impress the other girls. Kenneth: A gelatinous, blobby mass that is made up gross things, like say trash, garbage, unidentifiable matter and so, mixed with microwave radiation. Kenneth also has an immense appetite ranging from eating trash to living matter, or everything except vegetables and fruits. In addition the more Kenneth eats the more he grows, and therefor getting more violent and/or hungry. Boulder Media Group also produces the show. GUMBALL.png|Gumball Watterson in a moment of elation Carmen-1-.png|Everyon's cactus friend, Carmen ANAIS.png|Anais, and Daisy Clayton.png|Clayton Alan.png|Arthur, living balloon icysoul-the-amazing-world-of-gumball_500.png|One big group pic! the-amazing-world-of-gumball-10.jpg|Family photo gumball_bananajoe_174x252.png|Banana Joe Notes * This series' logo features the old Cartoon Network logo. * Gumball's private part has been seen on more than one occasion on this series, hinting that the show may have its rating changed to TV-PG soon if necessary. It is unknown if it will be shown uncensored on the DVD release of the series (as in most instances DVDs usually air content uncensored). * The series aired with the new look of Cartoon Network. * This was originally supposed to be an Adult Swim show named Gumball, about rejected cartoon characters attending a remedial school, but rejected for looking *Adventure Time Copied The Name Gumball In To A Prince Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Shows Category:2010s shows Category:Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe Productions Category:Cartoon Network Original Cartoons